


I need a boy like you

by blackveilmonstaexobmth



Series: boys [2]
Category: EXO-L, shawols
Genre: EXO - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, SHINee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackveilmonstaexobmth/pseuds/blackveilmonstaexobmth
Summary: This is Kai part of the story his character story.
Relationships: KaiSoo
Series: boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551472
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Kai lives with his older brother Taemin in a shared house.  
Kai has a 3 year old son name Felix that he had when he was in high school.  
Kai is a freshman in college, going to school on a dance scholarship but he's majoring in art and minoring in education.  
Kai and his brother both work at a dance studio/yoga center.  
Kai doesn't live with his boyfriend Kyungsoo because they are both trying to save money to buy a place together.  
It was raining hard one night, Kai was still in school and wouldn't be able to come home until the storm is over.  
Kai told Taemin what was happening, Kai trusts his brother to watch Felix.  
"Choi Minho came over earlier to practice our dancing and because of the storm he is staying over is that a issue"said Taemin on the other line.  
Even those Taemin is older then Kai and they are both adults they still ask each other if it's ok if they have someone over.  
"No it's not a issue."Said Kai.  
Later Kai went to his car to get a blanket he keeps in his car.  
He has sweat pants in his car and he has a extra hoodie.


	2. chapter 2

Flashback

Kai had just turned 15 when he got pregnant and was 15 when he had his son.  
People can be so cruel to teen parents.  
Kai wasn't a trouble making kid, he was doing well in school and passing all his classes.  
Kyungsoo had just turned 16 and was 16 when their son was born.  
Kai always wanted to a dancer or making music but those dreams were pushed aside when he got pregnant.  
Kai moved out of the house once he was out of high school.  
Kai and Taemin get along well with their parents but Kai kind of had to deal with the well when Taemin was your age he was a virgin which was true.  
Taemin didn't like that his brother had to deal with that.

Kai and Kyungsoo both go to college to set a good example to their son.

end of flashback.  
Kai came from class the next day to find Taemin,Choi Minho and Felix sleeping on the pull out couch.


End file.
